Harry Potter: Master of the Multiverse
by TooManyIdeasToHold
Summary: AU: Harry Potter, merely 15 months old when his parents are killed, lives with his Aunt and Uncle. One day, at the age of 7, he crosses universes in a burst of accidental magic. He finds other Harrys, and his life is never the same. Main Story Arc.
1. Last One Alive

A/N: This is my main story. This is the one that has spawned all the other little offshoots that have titles that make glorified pronouns after the colon. Dear God, help me write this well.

I'm not J.K. Rowling, and I make no claims to the Harry Potter Universe. I do make claim, however, to this idea.

Please enjoy.

-TMITH

* * *

><p>Harry Potter: Master of the Multiverse<p>

Chapter One

**Last One Alive**

At the young, tender age of 15 months old, Harry Potter's life was forever changed. Up to that point, he lived with his parents, James and Lily Potter, at their house in Godric's Hollow. However, a Seer had spoken a prophecy, and unfortunately for the Potters, young Harry fit the description:

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have powers the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. … The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

Upon the night of October 31st, 1995, Lord Voldemort broke into the home of James and Lily Potter. A flash of red light and the sound of crumbling stone gave entrance to the Dark Lord. He took his time, stepping carefully over the rubble that had been the front wall of the Potter's cottage.

* * *

><p>James Potter perked up at the sound of the explosion, sounding directly beneath them.<p>

"What was that?" asked a nervous Lily Potter, cradling her infant son in her arms. Harry was crying, Lily trying to soothe him.

"I dunno… I think he's found us!" He panicked. "Run! Go upstairs! Get out!" urged James. He gave his wife and son a quick kiss, and as he ran out the door, he turned.

"I love you, Lily. Keep Harry safe." Then, he ran down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Voldemort was perusing the home. He wanted to know his enemies better before they died at his feet, and he wanted to better feel the anguish they would feel when he killed them. He paused in the middle of the living room, catching that nice, cool breeze, and looked at the photographs of the family. Harry playing with a candy wand. James and Lily's marriage. James and Sirius playing with Harry. He smiled.<p>

So many lives were about to be ruined. He recalled the meeting with Pettigrew before he left the Malfoy's Mansion:

"_Thank you, Wormtail. Tonight, we will have our victory, and I shall fear only Dumbledore. Were it not for your betrayal, I may never have found the Potters," Voldemort said. Wormtail shuddered at the utterance of 'betrayal', but was more frightened of his Lord than James or Lily. "You are absolutely sure they are home?"_

"_Ye-yes, my Lord. They are. They owled me back quickly," Wormtail meekly stuttered._

"_Good," the Lord responded. He grinned madly, and when he grinned, well…_

_Good people died._

He kicked one of Harry's stuffed animals out of the way, and began to ascend the stairs, when a man that jumped from around the stairwell corner, confirming Wormtail's information. James quickly took action.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ he shouted. Voldemort was flung out of the stairwell and over the couch. He regained his strength and stood back up. He faced James, and the man stood in a dueling position.

"A very lucky shot, Mr. Potter. It shall be your last. _Reducto!"_ he returned, destroying the stairs. James dove out just before the spell hit, only to be hit by a falling chunk of wall.

"_Crucio!"_ Voldemort continued. James began screaming, writhing in agony as the Dark Lord closed the gap. He had a terrible sneer on his face. "Now, James Potter, your time to die has finally arrived. I shall kill your Muggle-born wife, and your heir. The Potters will be no more!"

"Over my dead body!" James replied, taking a weak kick at the wizard. As it fell short, Voldemort merely smiled.

"Indeed. _Avada Kedavra!_"

And with a green flash of light, the life of James Potter was extinguished.

* * *

><p>Lily Potter was on the third floor, cradling her infant son, laying him into his crib. She had no way out, no place to go. Harry continued to cry, reaching for his mother.<p>

"Hush, Harry dear. Everything will be alright. Mommy promises," a tearful Lily said.

"Actually, Ms. Potter, I'm afraid that they won't," Voldemort said, entering the room.

"_Reduc-"_ Lily began, but with a wordless flick of his wand, Voldemort sent hers flying.

"Ah ah aahhh," he chided musically, "I'll be having none of that dear. _Expelliarmus._" Lily was flung against the far wall, away from the crib. The Dark Lord looked into the crib, to find young Harry silent but red-faced. "Ah! Here's the man of the hour! I've found him. Look at your black hair, so unruly," Voldemort, patted his hair, patronizing, "just like your daddy's. Your eyes are so pretty, just like your mum's, Harry." Harry's eyes welled up, and he began to cry loudly. Voldemort shifted Harry into one arm, cradling him, and turned to Lily. She began to wake up from her momentary blackout.

"No, please, don't kill him! You've already taken James from me! Take my life instead! Harry is no threat to you! Please, spare him!" she sobbed, extending her arms for her boy.

"But he has been foretold as my killer, Ms. Potter. Why should I do that?" he replied. "No, I think I'll kill you first, and you can watch helplessly from the afterlife as I kill him."

"You can kill me, but spare him, PLEASE!" she sobbed again. She started to climb up, trying to stand.

"Happy Halloween, Ms. Potter. _Avada Kedavra!_" and with that, Lily Potter slumped over, dead. Harry began to cry furiously. "Shshshshshshhhhh, Harry. No need to cry! I've got you," Voldemort said. He laid Harry down in his crib, and pointed his wand at the child. "_Avada Kedavra!_"

The spell formed a ball at the end of his wand, growing larger for just a moment. The Dark Lord's eyes widened. Then, it rushed forth, like a dam bursting, and hit the boy. Upon contact, it did something no one had ever seen before.

It rebounded.

"NooooOOOOOO!" Voldemort yelled. He raised his arms to shield himself in the split second he had before the spell came back and destroyed his body in an explosion. The magical rebound tore a hole where the roof had been. Harry passed out, but as he fell asleep, something appeared on his head. Something that defined him as the only person that ever lived through the Killing Curse.

There was a scar on his forehead, in the shape of a lightning bolt.

The legacy of 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' began.

* * *

><p>AN: Ahh, here's the main story. I'm glad it's up. Don't be offended: For each Chapter One, the chapter will be much the same. However, it is a good idea to read them all, because there are slight variations that make a difference in the story.

Well, I hope that was okay. I encourage you to continue reading, and to read my other recent stories if you enjoyed this one. I also encourage you to review so that I may know what was good and what was less than good.

Also, you'll note that the word is 'powers,' not merely 'power,' in the Prophecy. This is important.

If you noticed a spelling error or a grammatical error, feel free to PM me and tell me what it is. Politely, if possible.

Source for the Prophecy: harrypotter(.)wikia(.)com/wiki/Prophecy


	2. Number 8 Privet Drive, Age 8

Chapter Two

**Number 8 Privet Drive, Age 8**

Harry Potter was a quiet little boy, eagerly waiting his 8th birthday. It was 11:47 p.m., July 30th. He was so excited, not only because he would be 8, because he might finally be able to get out of the cupboard.

_It's still,_ Harry peeked out at the kitchen, _only 11:50. Blimey, time is going way too slow. I hope Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon will let me get out for my birthday. Maybe they'll even let me take Dud's old room! Boy, that'd be the day…_

Harry gently opened the door of the cupboard, praying that it wouldn't squeak. He kept pushing slowly, and squinted his eyes as he though the door would- …but it didn't squeak. He breathed a sigh of relief, and listened to the telly talking about some Sham-now or something. He figured that it was safe, and gingerly put one foot to the floor, as one would dip a toe in a pool. It, too, refrained from squeaking or creaking. _Phew! I thought for sure it'd_

SQUEAAAK!

_Shite!_ He heard Vernon wake up and walk out of the living room. Harry closed the door quickly, hoping his uncle hadn't seen him.

"Boy!" his uncle whispered forcefully, "Were you trying to sneak out of the cupboard?"

"No, Uncle Vernon, I wasn't, I swear!" Harry responded quickly, shaking his head.

"Lies!" Vernon returned. He grasped Harry by the scruff of his neck and pulled him roughly out of the cupboard. "What were you going to do? Off to the kitchen for a little midnight brunch, eh?"

Harry looked at the clock in the kitchen (_12:03!)_ then muttered excitedly to himself, "It's my birthday!"

"What?" Vernon asked. Harry turned back to him and looked up.

"It's my birthday! I'm eight years old, Uncle!" the boy had happiness shining in his eyes.

Vernon, however, only had rage. _The damn boy was trying to filch food again! I'll have to punish him! I was just considering shortening his treatment from another four days to three and three-quarters! _"I don't bloody care! You were sneaking out, so I'm going to have to punish you! Damn brat!" Vernon raised his right hand as if to slap Harry, only making the threat, and Harry (quite afraid of getting hit) squeezed his eyes shut and took the fetal position. In a burst of accidental magic and a loud pop, he disappeared.

* * *

><p>AN: It's a short chapter, and for that I am sorry. However, the next chapter and it's second part are most crucial, and this is just the lead-up to it.


	3. Traveling the Multiverse, Part 1

Chapter 3

**Traveling the Multiverse**

Harry landed with a thud on the floor of the hallway, unconscious. "What's going on in there, boy?" Vernon asked from the parlor. "Do I have to get out of my comfy, well-earned couch to teach you your lesson?" Upon hearing no reply, he got loudly out of his chair, grunting and puffing, and stomped over to the hall, continuing with "You bloody, ungrateful little…" He stopped. The boy's door was still locked shut, and he heard the boy waking. However, Harry was lying on the floor. He squinted his eyes, knowing the boy was doing _something_ he shouldn't be. He grabbed the boy roughly by the collar, yanking him up to his now purple face, yelling "BOY I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" He raised his right hand to slap him, when he heard something come from the closet:

"Uncle, I'm awake, I'm awake! I'm listening! Don't hit me! I'm not doing anything!"

Vernon stopped, looking between the boy in his hands and the cupboard door, momentarily confused. He looked at Harry in his hands, and noticed that his scar was on his, Harry's, right side. That wasn't right. Harry's scar was on Harry's left. And it zig-zagged to the left, not the right. Something was afoot. He unlatched the door, partly to stop the pounding, partly to check on the little brat. Harry poked his head out meekly, expecting a fist to the face, as usual.

"What is it Uncle Ver… who is that?" Harry-from-the-cupboard asked. He looked quickly between Vernon and the raven-haired boy in Vernon's hands. "What's going on?" Vernon dropped the boy in shock, and stepped back. As Harry-on-the-floor's head rolled over, Harry-in-the-cupboard touched his scar, on the left side of his head.

"What is this freakishness, boy? What have you done? WHAT FREAKISHNESS IS THIS?" Vernon asked, frightened by the occurrence.

Harry-I-T-D noticed that Harry-O-T-F's scar was on the right side of his head. As he noticed, Harry-on-the-floor woke up and clutched desperately at his scar, and both boys screamed out in pain as their scars flared up. The last thing that Cupboard-Harry saw of him was that Floor-Harry began to shine a brilliant white, and with a loud pop, the boy on the floor was gone.

The area around the house began to swirl with threatening black clouds.

Something was coming to Number 5 Privet Drive.

Something Dark.

* * *

><p>Vernon was raising his right hand to knock on Harry's cupboard door, opening it and pulling Harry out.<p>

"Uncle, it wasn't me, I swear! I did all the chores, just like you asked, and I…" Harry began. Normally, he and his relatives got on well, and though they fed him last, they fed him reasonably. He offered to do take on certain chores in order to avoid others and be treated fairly. Sometimes he even offered to help, and it was appreciated by Petunia. Sometimes he failed to do something, and he received proper punishment. However, Dudley had framed the boy and Harry was thrown into the cupboard. Petunia's favorite bone-china had been destroyed, and Dudley claimed it was Harry.

"That's why I'm pulling you back out. I've decided that if you clean up Dudder's old room, you can have it. Dudley was snickering, and he admitted after a while that he set you up. Now, no complaining. Everything will go back to normal," Vernon said. He had been furious at the time, but realized that it was Lily's son, and he wouldn't purposely do something like that and that he himself had reacted out of anger instead of fairness. "I'm sorry you had to be in the cupboard."

"Oka-" Harry started.

Suddenly, another Harry crashed into Vernon, sending all three to the floor.

"What in the bloody blazes…?" Vernon cried out. He picked himself up off the floor, and looked at the two tangled boys.

Harry picked himself up off the floor, and reeled back, shocked and confused. The Other Harry rubbed his head, wondering what had happened. They met eyes.

"Who are you?" they both said.

"I'm Harry," said one.

"No, I'm Harry," said the other.  
>"No, really, I'm Harry!"<p>

"Uncle Vernon, what's…!"

"Where?" Harry reeled, turning around and seeing his Uncle. He staggered quickly back, and the Other Harry rushed past him to Vernon. Vernon himself was confused, but knew that his Harry had come running to him.

"Harry, what is this? What's going on here?"

"I dunno!" replied the Other Harry. Something about this felt familiar…

"Wait, Uncle Vernon and I are okay?" asked a stunned Harry.

"Yes, my Uncle and I are okay. We don't know you…" said Other Harry.

"I'm Harry! We're eight, and our parents were drunks and bums and died in a car crash, and today is July 31st, 2002! It's our birthday!" Harry said, trying to clarify himself.

"No, I'm seven, and Mum and Dad were a witch and a wizard. Today is July 30th, 2003."

* * *

><p>AN: This is part one of a two part chapter. I didn't feel like posting the whole chapter as one, and this break allows for a more serial storytelling, which I liked.


End file.
